


BMC Office AU Oneshots

by Khat58



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Multi, Office AU, Office Sex, Open requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: There’s not many Office AU’s in the BMC fandom and even less Office Sex. So I offer this welcome to any ships in this fandom and open requests as long as Office related. Enjoy.





	1. Request Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put Requests he(e)re 
> 
> Haha I’m funny

Requests open I’ll take anything under the guidelines of 

BMC, Office related, Most Kinks

I don’t do:

-blood/gore

-knife play

-anything non-consensual 

-temperature play (wax, burning)

-pain 

Doesn't have to be sex but I’ll take any ship and do my best.


	2. Work Overload- Technical Difficulties (implied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To start out I just have regular fic (no smut). Also when I write sometimes the story line is a little different depending on what I’m going for. Enjoy.

Jeremy hates being a secretary. He feels like he's back in high school being treated like a piece of garbage.

But if he wants the experience credit while not being unpaid this was the only place that offered that chance.

Thankfully his boss Eric or Mr. Squip wasn't terrible, it was everyone else who was.

His boss of course made him do regular tasks. Answer calls, help clients find his office, get coffee and other odds and ends.

What his boss didn't know was some of his publishers tended to be, what's the word?

Oh yeah, Assholes. Capital 'A'.

Kyle never knows what he's doing. How he's a published Jeremy doesn't know. He always does his papers incorrectly. Doesn't know how a computer works. And trys to sweet talk the ladies (which isn't allowed) instead of working.

Maria's clutz. Always spilling coffees, falling, and making a mess of the office.

Lydia is less an asshole more a Bitch. She forces Jeremy to be her secretary on top of Eric's. But does painting her nails count as Secretary work or Maid.

It went on for almost 2 months. Clean up this, fix that. Oh Jeremy can you do my paperwork. You don't get a break, you do it on the job.

Jeremy never slept because it was either his next English paper or Kyles next client.

He's glad they are the only people on Eric's floor.

"Mr. Squip I have your afternoon schedule and the next few books available in publish grounds," Jeremy said over his piles of paperwork and books he was carrying.

"Here let me help," Eric stood from his chair and took the top half of Jeremy's things.

"Are you alright Jeremy?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Jeremy asked placing the rest of the things down.

Eric frowned as he flipped through some paperwork, "When's the last time you slept Jeremy?"

Jeremy was confused and also unsure, "I don't believe I'm following."

"Jeremy this paperwork is Kyle’s. And those books are for Maria's, not me. And the schedule is Lydia's Plus. You look like crap."

Jeremy's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I'll get you yours..."

"Jeremy," Eric spoke firmly, and placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "You didn't answer my question."

Jeremy looked down in shame, "Um--I, uh. I actually don't know."

"Why?" Eric asked. "Do I give you too much work?" Eric said as if his fault.

"No it's not your fault I mean I have all my papers and homework for school on top of all my other paperwork for---"

"For what Jeremy?"

Jeremy glances at the things on Eric's desk and looked down again.

Eric followed his gaze and realization dawned.

"Do you do my other publishers work?" Eric asked, a tone of anger underlying.

Jeremy panicked, he's an idiot. "I'm so sorry I didn't know it, I shouldn't have. They told me if I---and Kyle said how it would help and Lydia's just. And and."

"Jeremy Hey it's okay, it's not your fault." Jeremy felt arms enclose him as he felt his breathing turn into sobs. Mostly of panic but also exhaustion.

Eric soothed the stressed boy and let him cry until he had nothing left to cry.

Jeremy sniffled as he realized what he had done, "I'm sor---"

"You have no need to say sorry, but I know who do." Eric finished with a growl.

Eric directed Jeremy to sit in his chair and began questioning him.

"So what all have you been doing?"

And Jeremy nervously explained everything. All the paper work he did. The calls he made. He even negotiated and met with clients.

Then he'd go home and do his normal school work.

But he also explained the extra lunch/coffee runs. The care taking. Cleaning. Fixing.

Eric paced and drank in the information silently. Once Jeremy was done Eric walked up to his desk leaned over so he was nearly in Jeremy's face and picked up the phone.

He called Lydia, Maria, and Kyle into his office individually.

"So it's my understanding that Jeremy has been hauling most of the work around here for, Wait how long have you been doing their work?"

All eyes were on Jeremy and he felt on spotlight in Eric's chair.

"Two months." He mumbled

"Two months," Eric growled.

"I was about to tell you all how of lately we've been doing better as a business for this floor than the last 6 years in these two months. And turns out you all weren't even doing you're Goddamn job, Jeremy was!"

Eric clenched his fists but continued.

"I was going to give you all a raise for your profits. But now every single cent is going to Jeremy. He's been working his ass off not only here, but at home so he can graduate college. He's x10 the worker you all are and he will be compensated justly. Now you all are going to apologize by doing any work that comes his way for the next two months. Now leave before I fire you all."

They all scurried out of the room and Jeremy could only watch with wide eyes.

"I'm sure you're tired Jeremy, feel free to take the rest of the day off and get some rest."

"I--I can't. I have class in an hour and my apartments an hour away. I'll be late."

"You drive and hour to get here?"

Jeremy laughed and Eric raised an eyebrow

"I take the bus, and campus is too expensive and it's a 5 minute walk from here so I normally go from work to class."

Jeremy thought Eric was going to cry from the sympathetic look he was giving Jeremy.

"Sleep on my couch, I think I have a blanket in the closet."

"Mr. Sq--"

Eric gave him a glare.

Jeremy had never slept better.


End file.
